Burning Memories
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: Dameron Sequel to Change in Plans. Cameron and Damian have been together for almost a year, but will a returning ex and pschological pain tear them apart? Rated M for smut and language and violence
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi guys! Usaully I would post this on the weekend, but I don't have homework (or so my mom thinks jk i dont) so I felt like posting this. I have 9-10 fanfics on the backburner, so I will be pretty busy, but its not my fault I have a overactive imagination. Ok maybe it is. So this is my sequel to Change in Plans (I advise you to read that first) soI hope you enjoy. Thxs to Gleek for the review and i would like to dedicate this story to dreamgurl868 for being this stories #1 supporter you rock. Love you all bye p.s this story takes place 5 months after the ending of Change in plans and is Damian's POV

* * *

><p>Damian and Cameron sat at the edge of the fire, a box of photo's in Cameron's lap and Damian's head on his shoulder. It had been 8 month's of being together, and tonight they had to deal with the task of burning the photos of Cameron and Samuel. They had gotten all of Samuel's stuff from his old appartment a couple weeks ago, when his appeal had failed and he was sentenced to up to 30 years in jail for what he did to Cameron. Every couple minutes one of them would grab a photo and put it in the fire, watching it burn into ashes. Cameron pulled out a picture of him and Samuel at the season 3 launch party, a time where Samuel let him see Damian for one last time.<p>

"What was I thinking?," he muttered as he threw the photo in the fire. Damian looked up at the blonde boy, who had tears in his eyes. He wiped away the tears and stroked Cameron's hair.

"Hey, don't cry," he comforted, "it's the past. There is nothing to be crying about." Cameron turned towards the irish boy, a hurt look in his eyes.

"You know what he did to me," Cameron sobbed, "it took him shooting me for me to get out."

"Cam, he's gone," Damian snapped. Cameron stared at him in shock. "You need to get over it."

"I can't believe you are being so insensitive," Cameron snapped back.

"I'm sorry," Damian replied. Cameron looked at him, his eyes saying "it's alright." Damian grabbed a picture and tossed it into the fire. He knew Cameron had problems with the whole Samuel thing and right now he needed Damian to be supporting, not a complete douche. Damian wrapped his arms around Cameron's waist and pecked him on the cheek. He saw tears streaming out of the taller boy's eyes.

"It's going to be ok," Damian murmered. They sat there for a while, just watching the flames simmer the photos. Damain pulled out the last photo and stared at it. It was when Samuel hadn't gone crazy on Cameron, when Cameron could actually go outside of their appartment, when he still lived with Damian. The picture showed Cameron and Samuel sitting on a bench somewhere in New York, the blonde boy's head on Samuel's shoulder. It looked so sweet, but after that, everything had gone to hell. All the time that Cameron was gone, he was cut, beaten, raped, and on the night that Damian and Cameron's true feelings finally showed, was shot and nearly killed. Not a day went by that Damian didn't thank god for saving his love.

"Look at this," Damian said to a whimpering Cameron, "this was just a little piece of what happened. He may have hurt you, but it's over. He will be out of our lives forever. The only thing that actually came out of this, was that we wouldn't be here, would we?"

Cameron smiled at Damian, as the irish boy tossed the photo into the fire. Damian turned towards Cameron and captured his lips in a sweet, comforting kiss. It was times like this that softened Damian. All those months of helping Cameron get through this was possibly paying off. Now maybe there was hope that they could live together without the pshchological pain getting in the way. In 30 years, when Samuel got out, he would not be able to touch them or what they had. Damian hoped that by then, he and Cameron could possibly be married, maybe even with kids, but all he wanted was to be with Cameron, no matter what. Cameron broke off the kiss and grabbed the cardboard box used to hold the photos. He tossed it into the fire and got up.

"C'mon, lets go," Cameron said, extending his hand towards Damian. Damian intertwined their fingers and got up. The two strolled hand in hand away from the fire, the flames burning the last photo into ashes.

* * *

><p>AN and now you know why its called Burning Memories :) Im going to focus more on pshchological stuff for this and not the heavy angst and smut, although I will probabaly have smut in a couple chapters. Also Damian's ex-girlfriend Jenna will make a couple appearneces, along with more Hannah and lindsay, plus some Marsay. I hope you enjoyed it. alert, favorite, and review. I will post again on sunday since I have 3 more days of school and 10 fanfics to write. Love you guys. Bye Bye

UndercoverGleek ;) (yes Im doing this again, so if you dont like it you can bite me)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hi guys! I am so sorry for not posting Sunday. I had to much homework to do (and I had writers block) but I'm back on track and the new chapters will be out soon. I dont know how long this will be, but I know my plot, I know were my smut and angst will be, and I know my schedule for posting (sundays for Burning memories, Saturday for Macy Brown, and fridays for Fireworks)This is going to be short sorry! In my authors note I have a question for my next fanfic and an update on Fiercly Yous and Lifes like This (so if you read those read that) Love you guys Thxs for reading Bye! P.S Povs Damian

* * *

><p>Cameron and Damian stepped into the appartment, grins on their faces. Maybe it was the fact that the pictures were gone, maybe that now he and Cameron could finally get rid of all those memories, but Damian had never felt more relieved. Damian plopped himself on the couch and turned on the tv. He turned towards Cameron, who was lying his jacket on the back of a chair. When the blonde boy turned back to Damian, he froze. Damian looked at the tv and was shocked to see none other than Samuel on the tv.<p>

It was back during the Glee Project, and since Oxygen was airing reruns before season 2 premiered, it was no shock that Samuel could be on screen. However, it was a shock because it was the finale episode, where Samuel was singing "Jolene," appartenly to Cameron. Back when Cameron had zero idea that Samuel had "liked" him. And back when Sam had been thought as a sweet guy, not someone who would attempt to kill anyone. It hurt Damian badly that Cameron had to go through that. He turned back to see Cameron was sitting on a chair, silently sobbing. He got up and wrapped his arms around the blonde boy.

"Hey it's going to be ok," Damian murmered into Cameron's hair.

"No it's not," Cameron sobbed, "I am such an idiot for letting him into my life." Damian comfortably stroked his hair.

"No your not," Damian comforted, "for the record, the only person that was an idiot was Sam. Because he didn't realize whaat a great and down to earth person he was with." Cameron looked up and smiled at him. "Did I also mention gorgeous?," Damian giggled.

Cameron giggled and pressed a light kiss onto Damian's lips. He broke the kiss as fast as he started it and got up, grabbing Damian's hand.

"I think it's time for bed," Cameron said, pulling Damian to the bedroom. Damian knew nothing would happen between them tonight. Since their first time together, they had hardly slept together. Yes, they had some pretty heavy make-out sessions and they had performed oral sex on each other, but the actual doing it had only happened at least 3 times int he last couple months.

Soon the lights were out and Cameron was fast asleep in Damian's arms. All Damian could think about was that picture of Cameron and Samuel. How happy they seemed, even though they had been living a lie for months. Now, it was Damian with Cameron in his arms, not Samuel. It was a relieving feeling that he had finally gotten everything he had ever wanted, but still there was the fact that maybe someone would bail out Samuel.

The judge hadn't put him on no bail, and probably his mom or dad or one of his brothers would get him out. Then he would go after him and Cameron. There was no way Samuel would ever get Cameron. He wanted to be with Cameron forever, until the day he died, and if Samuel even laid a finger on him, Damian would get him. Cameron rustled in his sleep.

"Oh Damian," Cameron moaned sleepily. Damian tightened his grip on Cameron and pressed a kiss onto his forehead.

"Don't worry," Damian muttered, "I'm here. I'll always be here."

* * *

><p>AN Alright I hope you enjoyed. So I have question and 2 updates. First, I have 6 fanfics I have been eagerly writing, but I want to know what you guys want next. So here are the stories and what their about:

Complicated: This is mainly season 3 with the glee project people joining ND with the original members and 8 OCs mixed in. Rated T

Maid in Manhatten: Kurt is a maid and when his friends are sexually abused by the customers, he dresses as a female maid named Kate and seduces the main offenders. Klaine, Kurtofsky, Furt, Puckurt, Hevans, Kang, Kartie. Rated M

Miscommunications: Rachel thinks she is getting a job at a high powered law firm, but learns it is just a cover-up for a brothel and must deal with the life of a New York City prostitute. Faberry Pezberry Quinntana Fierce Brittana Ferry Rated M

Perfections: In a not so distant future, anyone who is not the right race or is not straight are labeled imperfections, while the straight, white people are perfections. Rachel is a perfection, but soon thinks twice about it after meeting Quinn. Faberry Rated T

Reincarnation: Sam and Quinn meet in Senior year, but soon learn that they're relationship has happened before, dozens of times, years ago. Fabrevans Rated T

RolePlaying: Quinn and Rachel start a competion: be the person to create the best roleplay. Winner gets to be top for a month. Faberry Rated M

I know, to much Faberry and Rated m, I have zero K ideas. Well I do but its a Faberry one-shot coming in a couple weeks. Now for my updates. Fiercly Yours people, I will expand it into a 4 shot but it wont be posted for a while. And the Life's like this people, sometime this weekend will be the first chapters debut so stick around for it. The second update is that...: I'm making another Dameron. I have 3 ideas but the one Im doing is intitled Smexy, where Damian and Cameron are paired up for Sexuality week and Cameron agrees to kiss Damian. Sparks Will Fly. And I promise Samuel will be nice ok. Sorry this was suck-ish but next chapter will be better with a dream sequence and some light smut and some angst. Oh and crazy!Samuel :) Thxs for reading. Read my other stories. Alert, favorite, and review and tell me what you want next. Love you guys See you on Sunday (promise) Bye.

UndercoverGleek ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hi hi hi! Here is chapter 3 as promised. Before I start, I have a question. Is anyone actually reading? This stories main supporter (who I always know will review) didn't review last chapter, so are you just not wanting to review, was chapter 2 that suck-ish, or have you dropped Burning memories like a sack of potatoes? I just feel alone sorry for the moody-ness. Enjoy chapter 3. There is light smut and a bit of angst, oh and crazy!Samuel for all those angst lovers and smut lovers and Samuel lovers. Smexy (my other Dameron fanfic) will be up next week so hope you guys read it. Love you guys Bye! Also Cameron's POV and italics mean _Dream Sequence_

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, Damian," Cameron moaned. The irish boy smiled devishly as he continued to suck the blonde boy's cock. His tongue licked away bubbles of pre-cum, causing Cameron to moan loudly. He grabbed at the brunettes hair, needing something to cling onto so he wouldn't cum to fast. Damian started to bob, taking in Cameron's dick in a swift motion and taking it out just as fast. Cameron could hear his heart beating in his ears and a couple moans escaped in a sputtering mess.<em>

_"Oh fuck, Damian!," he moaned as everything went white. After a couple minutes everything went back to normal. But something was strange about Damian. The irish boy smirked at Cameron and in a blink of an eye, he jumped at Cameron, his nails ripping at Cameron's bare flesh. Cameron tried to push him off, but stopped when Damian bit into Cameron's cheek. When he released, Cameron could feel blood streaming down. Damian snarled and ripped off his face, revealing Samuel's smirking one. Cameron screamed but was silenced by Samuel putting his hand over his mouth._

_"Shh babe," Samuel hissed, "looks like my little slut has been playing around hasn't he?" Cameron whimpered as Samuel pulled a swiss army knife out of his pocket, flipping the blade up. "Maybe you should have took the pain like a good boy and you wouldn't have been here!," Samuel snarled. He pressed the blade against Cameron's wrist and striked his wrist._

_The blood brought back bad memories for Cameron, but it didn't end there. Samuel straddled Cameron and unbuttoned the blonde boys shirt. He striked his stomach and chest, the blood reminding Cameorn of the day he was almost killed. With all the strength that he had, Cameron pushed Samuel off, sending the dreadlocked boy flying into the wall. Samuel jumped up and leaped onto Cameron. He placed the blade right on Cameron's throat. Cameron's breathing quickened._

_"Please Samuel," Cameron begged. Samuel smiled devishly._

_"You really shouldn't have left me Cam," Samuel whispered as he slit Cameron's throat. Cameron screamed softly, but immediatly died, falling limply onto the floor.._

Cameorn woke up screaming, causing Damin to jump up in shock.

"Cameron what happened!," Damian screamed drowsily. Cameron caught his breath as Damian rubbed his back. "Do you want to talk about it?," Damian whispered.

"No, let's just go to sleep," Cameron mumbled. Damian nodded and fell back to sleep. Sadly. Cameron couldn't.

He was still shooken up from the dream. All the elements of it ran back through him. The blow job, Damian jumping on him, the bitten cheek, Samuel, the swiss army knife, the cutting, him pushing off Samuel, and finally him being killed. It was to scary to think about. Cameron tried to go back to sllep. He had to go to Lindsay and Marissa's party tomorrow, but nothing happened. "I need to get help," Cameorn thought.

* * *

><p>AN Ok that's chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be a little more pschological. Life's Like this and Fireworks will be updated some time this week sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed. Alert, favorite, and review. Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys! Here is chapter 4! Im very happy since my favorite person at the moment is back on . Yay! I hope you guys enjoy it. This is a really pschological chapter so...yeah. Enjoy guys. Love you Bye!

* * *

><p>Cameron woke up around noon and hopped out of bed. Despite having been scared out of mind last night and waking up to a acheing migraine, he was still determined to go to Marissa and Lindsay's party. Even though it wasn't much of a shock that he and Damian got together, when news broke that Lindsay and Marissa were now an item, not one person was calm. Many of the former glee project contenders had screamed with delight and had hugged Lindsay and Marissa in congratualtions, but some of the guys were pretending to be pissed, stating that now they had 2 less girls to be with. The only horrible part about the annoucement was Alex stating that everyone was catching a case of the gay, leading to Marissa throwing a shoe at him.<p>

After throwing on an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans, Cameorn walked out of the bedroom. He noticed Damian was near the door, and was shocked when the irish boy jumped at him, causing him to fall onto the floor. The memories from last night came back and Cameron innediatly pushed Damian off of him. Damian went back a couple feet and Cameron watched Damian wince at the pain as he got up.

"Cam," Damian said, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, "I was just freaked out that's all." Damian smiled and helped Cameron up. "You ok?," Cameorn asked.

"Just a little pain in my back," Damian replied, "I'll be fine."

"Why did you even jump at me?," Cameron asked.

"Just making sure you were still alive that's all," Damian said, "when someone sleeps in till noon its a problem. Besides, even if you slept in a little longer, you'd still get attacked." Damian leaned into Cameron, but the blonde boy backed away from the irish boy.A disappointed look crossed Damian's face.

"C'mon, we need to get ready for the party," Cameron said as he walked back into the bedroom, Damian following behind.

* * *

><p>At the Party:<p>

Damian and Cameron strolled into the appartment, 5 smiling faces greating them. As soon as they walked through the door, Hannah and Ellis were at their side, giving them hugs.

"Look who decided to show up," Hannah giggled, "where have you guys been?"

"Nice to see you too Hannah," Damian said as he went over to say hi to Marissa and Lindsay. As Ellis and Hannah followed behind him, Cameron stayed behind and looked around the appartment. Besides him and Damian, Hannah, Ellis, and the hostess', Alex was the only other person here. Everyone was chatting happily near the coffee table, and Cameron was about to walk over and join them when he noticed that someone else was here.

The person was next to Damian and their face was blocked by a black hoodie. They didn't seem much taller than him, so Cameron knew it wasn't anyone from the glee project except possibly McKynleigh, who was the tallest of the girls. All those thoughts were blocked out when the figure removed their hoodie and it was revealed to be Samuel.

The room started spinning and Cameron's breathing quickened. Samuel looked over at him and smirked at him. He started to walk over to Cameron, pulling a gun out of his pocket. Black spots blurred Cameron's vision and he tried to run away, but it felt like he was glued to the floor. Samuel pointed the gun at him and Cameron waited for the bullet to pierce his skin, but nothing happened. However, the darkness covered his sight.

"Cameron," Damian said, but it was to late. Cameron fainted, falling to the ground like a fall leaf.

* * *

><p>AN Well that's chapter 4. I know its short sorry. Next chapter will be a little aftermath thing and I will introduce Jenna Flanagen (I dont know her last name so im just using Damians characters last name.) Alert, favorite, and review. Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	5. A Message That Could Change Everything

A Message That Could Change Everything

Hello everyone. It's me, Whitney. How's it going?

***Angry Troll* Not much b….**

FUCK OFF TROLL! Sorry, my bi-polar self-popped out. I'm not bi-polar I'm just odd.

Anyways, I have some sad news. I have decided a very saddening truth that will affect a lot of my readers.

If you haven't noticed, only a few fanfics have this message. That is because, do to either lack of interest or my severe writers block, I am considering stopping this story.

Before I get the whole PLEASE NO reviews, let me tell you that I will reconsider IF I get some support.

If you want this story to keep going, then please review. If I get 10 reviews for this story saying you want this story to keep going by April 24th, then I will announce when the next chapter will be up. If not, well sorry but it's the end of the line.

Hopefully this isn't the end. Good luck, and see you then.

~Whitney the UndercoverGleek ;)


End file.
